No Tu Típico Romance Escolar
by Chillis
Summary: Primer año como profesora, Kielo Väinämöinen jamás se imagino enamorarse de esos ojos azul marino inexpresivos, porque esto no es un romance escolar cualquiera. AU Genderbend. Sufin, Dennor, Spamano, Gerita, USUK, Prucan, RoChu, HKIce, y más.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Saya... ¬.¬ Aqui está el Sufin q pediste :D Al resto de los lectores, este fic estaba en un cuaderno y es muy corto gracias a mi letra gigante :D

APH no me pertenece, ni LatinHetalia~

**No Tu Típico Romance Escolar**

**Capitulo 1**

Kielo Väinämöinen se encontraba sentada enfrente del escritorio de su salón de clases. Sus ojos violetas escaneaban el salón y sus nuevos alumnos de sexto grado, del colegio Hetalia, apenas había tres: una niña rubia de ojos verdosos y tímida, llamada Lilly Zwingli, un chico tembloroso de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, el era Raivis Galante, uno de los tres primos de Iván Braginski, un pretendiente de Kielo (y un dolor de cabeza) de la prepa, y por último un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés que iba por el apodo de HK, pero su nombre era Lee Wang, y uno de los varios hermanos de Yao Wang, un compañero de la secundaria.

Kielo era rubia de ojos violeta, de figura petite y de actitud maternal, cosa que hizo que estudiara para maestra, y cuando el director del colegio donde había estudiado le dio una plaza como profesora, pensó que tenía demasiada suerte.

El colegio Hetalia era el más elite del país y solo familias que hubieran tenido familiares estudiando en el colegio podían registrarse gratis. Incluso los maestros eran ex-alumnos. También la colegiatura era gratis si había historial familiar en los archivos de la escuela, pero si alguien fuera del registro tenían que pagar una cifra exorbitante de dinero. A pesar de eso, el colegio daba la mejor educación del continente, y familias de todo el mundo estaban en el colegio.

Kielo suspiro cuando veintitrés niños entraron platicando y casi gritando en español. Por lo visto, a Kielo le tocó la infame familia Fernández-Carriedo Vargas.

-Kielo, ¡cuántos años sin verte!- El padre de los hijos dijo antes de abrazar a la finlandesa.

-¡Antonio! ¡Letizia!- dijo la maestra a modo de saludo.

-Ciao, Kielo- Dijo Letizia Vargas, sin mirar a la maestra- ¡Bambini! ¿Cómo se dice?

-Buenos días Señorita Va… Vamos…

-Solo díganme Kielo- dijo ella al ver que los niños intentaban decir su apellido

-Señorita Kielo.-dijeron los diecisiete hijos y las seis hijas de Antonio y Letizia

-Ahora en italiano

-Buongiorno Signorina Kielo.

Antonio y Letizia, después de un rocoso noviazgo desde la prepa, se casaron, pero lamentablemente no lograron tener hijos, así que decidieron adoptar. La italiana y el español (sobretodo el último) quisieron adoptar un niño de cada país latinoamericano, y así lo hicieron, con la única excepción de los gemelos mexicanos.

-Ya sabes, Kielo, un problema con alguno de los niños, solo llámame y me encargaré-Dijo Antonio sonriente antes de despedirse de cada uno de sus hijos.

-Pero su nonno no tiene que saber.-Dijo Letizia-También está Luciano nuestro sobrino.

La pareja de latinos se fueron y el salón se llenó de comentarios y platicas en todos los acentos del español. Kielo miró la lista de asistencia, solo faltaban dos personas, su sobrino/medio hermano, Gunnar, y Peter Kirkland, medio hermano de Arthur, el presidente de su clase durante toda la secundaria.

-Buenos días, Tía-dijo una callada voz y un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos azules entró y se sentó a un lado de Lee.

-Hola Gunnar-dijo Kielo mientras saludaba con la mano a su otro medio hermano, Nicholai Thomanssen, quien estaba parado en la puerta.

"_Que bien, solo un alumno más"_ pensó Kielo mirando el reloj. "_cinco minutos antes de iniciar clases"_

Un niño rubio y ojos azules, con las grandiosas cejas Kirkland, entró al salón, portando el uniforme del colegio orgullosamente. Detrás de él estaba un sueco rubio y ojos azul marino, con lentes y un aire amenazador, alto y con un traje empresarial azul marino.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo Kielo haciendo pasar al chico.

-P'ter, ya sab's de lo q' te h'blé- dijo el señor.

-Claro papá Berwald.

-Berwald Oxenstierna-dijo el sueco presentándose, tendiendo una mano hacia la maestra

-Kielo Väinämöinen-Dijo Kielo aceptando la mano temblorosamente- dígame, ¿es usted el padre de Peter?

-P'dre ad'pt'vo.

-Ya veo-Dijo Kielo mirando el reloj.

-C'n p'rmiso- Dijo Berwald antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Kielo soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. En eso, la campana sonó, dando inicio al primer día de clases.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews~ se que están cortos, pero es porq su servidora tiene una letra grandisima xD ya voy a la mitad del capi 4 en la compu~ asi q tranquilas todas

**No Tu Típico Romance Escolar**

**Capitulo 2**

Berwald miró el colegio, sentado dentro de su volvo. Los cuatro edificios que formaban el colegio se extendían en una colina pequeña a las afueras de la ciudad. Él podía decir que conocía el colegio como la palma de su mano, desde preescolar hasta graduarse de la preparatoria. Después de la universidad consiguió trabajo en la empresa de Alfred F. Jones, ex-estrella del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela.

Se le hacía gracioso el hecho de que los ex-alumnos de Hetalia terminaran trabajando en el colegio o en el grupo empresarial "El Mundo", el cual compartía fundador con el colegio, Rómulo Vargas, padre de las gemelas italianas Letizia y Felisa, la primera afamada por su mafia dentro de "El Mundo" y en el colegio, (Berwald no concebía como lo hizo) y la última por sus peripecias junto con el alemán Ludwig Beilschmidt y el japonés Kiku Honda (quien era hermano de Yao, el chino de su clase), quienes se hacían llamar "El Eje". A pesar de que conocía a casi todos los de su clase, no tenía "amigos" que digamos, soportaba a su primo Mathias Køhler, pero desde que el danés anda detrás de un noruego- de esto fue en el último año de prepa, ya seis años- su vida había sido más tranquila.

El timbre de la escuela lo sacó de su ensoñación. Miró como los estudiantes de todas las edades salían de los edificios, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento, gimnasio o biblioteca de la escuela. La puerta de su auto se abrió y Peter saltó dentro.

-¡Hola!-Exclamó el niño alegremente antes de iniciar un monologo sobre su primer día- Y hay una familia en mi clase. ¡Veintitrés niños! Y con la misma edad. Lo mejor de todo es que Raivis está en mi clase.

-¿No er' un compañ'ro t'yo?

-De tercero pero sus hermanos y él se habían mudado, pero regresaron o algo así.

-Mm

-¡Y la maestra Kielo es genial!

-Q' b'no. ¿T' dejaron t'rea?

-¡Tarea! Solo algo sobre nuestra familia…-dijo Peter aburrido

* * *

Kielo recogió sus papeles rápidamente, pensando sobre su clase.

Lo que le preocupaba era la junta de padres de familia. Sabía que algunos padres y familiares de sus alumnos no se llevarían bien, lo bueno era que tenía un mes para preocuparse.

Cinco minutos después, ella estaba llegando a la privada Nórdica. Ni bien entró a la casa y una bola de pelo blanco le ladró feliz desde la escalera.

-Hola Hanatamago-Dijo Kielo dejando su bolso en el sofá y agarró los papeles que tenía dentro. Por la ventana vio el camión de mudanza que había estado ese fin de semana en la casa de enfrente. Se dirigió a la cocina, poniendo los papeles en la mesa del comedor antes de servirse una taza de café y sentarse en el comedor. Se dispuso leer los papeles que tenía cada uno de sus estudiantes, que habían escrito ese día sobre sus gustos. Dejando los de los Fernández Carriedo Vargas aparte por el momento, junto con el de Gunnar, quien en realidad era su hermano adoptivo por parte de Nicholai, pero el islandés insistía en llamarla tía, y a Nicholai por su nombre.

Cuando terminó de leer los papeles estaba más que segura que ese año sería interesante, pero por alguna razón, también sería muy importante

-Creer que todo el equipo de fútbol soccer de la primaria está en mi salón.- murmuró Kielo después de leer "Fútbol" por decima vez.

Luego se dispuso a cenar y preparar las cosas para el día siguiente. Cuando terminó, miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que el camión de mudanza se había ido, pero había cajas en la acera. Mientras cerraba las cortinas, se fijó como alguien salía de la casa y cargaba las cajas antes de mirar hacia la casa de la finlandesa. Kielo se sorprendió y se alejó de la ventana rápidamente, asustada de que aquellos ojos azul marino la hubieran visto.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Hola~ Publico rapidamente, como le prometí a alguien (tu sabes quien eres ¬3¬) xD Ven ese numerito de reviews? A pesar de ser un numero tan bajo, se les agradece a quienes dejan review~ Y Señorita Tu Sabes Quien Eres, deja más reviews! Que la historia casi casi fue para ti XD Tambien me alegro de que acepten los cambios que le hice a los personajes~ porq tenia la duda dudosa que me hacia dudar sobre esta cosa-incia-dudas-dudosas. n.n

Felicidades~ capi largo :D Ya las dejo leer XD

**No Tu Típico Romance Escolar**

**Capitulo 3**

Desde aquel lunes, Berwald no volvió a ver a Kielo y lo único que sabía era lo que Peter le contaba, cosa que no era mucho, ya que mayormente se quejaba de la tarea o hablaba sobre sus compañeros.

-¡Tío Mathias, Tío Mathias! Papa quiere que visite al tonto de Arthur.- Peter dijo ni bien el danés abrió la puerta de la casa. Mathias alzó a Peter quien estalló en risas.

-¿Subiste de peso?

-No- dijo Peter enojado- Tío Mathias está viejo

-¡chamaco cejudo!

-M'thi's, d'jalo 'n p'z-Dijo Berwald

-Aguafiestas-murmuró Mathias con un puchero que hizo reír a Peter.-Oí por ahí que Peter es compañero de Norge

-Hm…

-Le dije a Norge que lo visitaría al rato

-Hm…

-Y va a traer a su media hermana

-¿Le estás buscando novia a Papá?- preguntó Peter alzando una ceja. Mathias sonrió

-Exactamente… ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

-No n'cesit' un' n'via.

-Lo mismo dijo Ludwig y míralo, se casó con una de las nietas del Director Vargas

-'S d'ferent'

-No lo es- insistió Mathias- Estén listos a las cinco.-dijo antes de salir de la casa.

-¿Vas a ir?

Berwald suspiró ante la pregunta del niño

-Ya ver'mos

-Me pregunto quién será, se que la Profe Kielo es la tía de Gunnar…

-¿No cre's q' es d'masiado j'ven par' ser t'a?

- el Sr. Antonio tiene 23 niños y tiene tu edad.

-Hm… Ve a 'rreglarte

-¡Sí! ¿Mañana puede venir Raivis?

-D'pend' d' c'mo t' c'mport's

-¡Roger!

Berwald se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala pensando en los curiosos ojos violetas que pudo haber jurado que había visto ese lunes. No estaba seguro si era la petite finlandesa o no; Peter le sugirió que fuera a presentarse, pero era demasiado tímido. También quería saber más de la maestra, sabía que por lo menos fue alumna del colegio, pero no quería investigar porque no se le hacía ético.

"Sabré más sobre ella en la junta de padres" pensó tranquilamente.

-Dime, ¿Cuándo tendré que ir a la casa del odioso de mi hermano?-preguntó Peter desde su cuarto

-P'sad' mañ'na

-Sale…- dijo bajando las escaleras y se sentó en el piso, encendiendo la televisión para ver sus caricaturas y anime.

El día parecía ir lentamente, Berwald leía el periódico mientras Peter miraba la tele. Para las cuatro y media Mathias azotó la puerta de la entrada

-Berwald, primito querido…

-No

-Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar-exclamó Mathias sentándose en el sillón.-Bueno, lo que quiero que hagas es que hables bien de mí con la hermana de en lo que platico con Nicholai- Berwald alzó una ceja, interrogante- Quiero caerle bien a su familia.

-M'thi's

-No estoy exagerando

-Es que Tío Mathias está nervioso-dijo Peter desde el piso a un lado del sillón.

-¡No lo estoy!

-Hm…

-¡Qué no! Cambiando de tema, en media hora nos iremos a la casa de Nicholai.

-¿Q' h'ces aq' t'n…?

-¿Temprano? Estaba aburrido-dijo Mathias alzando a Peter y sentándose en el sillón con Peter en sus piernas y se puso a ver la tele.

-Y' v'n a dar l's cinc'

-Vamos- Dijo Mathias sin dejar de ver la tele mientras que Peter se paraba listo para salir.

-M'thi's

-¡Ya voy!- agregó estirándose y apagando la tele- De todos modos, es tu vecino. Nuestro vecino debería decir. Como sea, ya tenemos que irnos.

* * *

Kielo se volvió a mirar en el espejo, riéndose. La boina blanca estaba ladeada, la camiseta a la medida de la Selección Femenina de Hockey sobre hielo de Finlandia contrastaba con los pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y converse de botín negros. Nicholai le había dicho que sus gustos eran raros, pero ella pensaba que eran lindos. De todos modos, no se iba a arreglar para complacer a otra gente.

-¡Hana!

Ladridos desde el piso de abajo le contestaron. Agarró un bolso pequeño blanco que colgaba de la perilla de la puerta y se apuró en agarrar a la perrita y cerrar la puerta de la casa silbando tranquilamente. Ignoró los gritos que provenían de la casa de enfrente y fue a la casa de al lado, donde vivía Nicholai. Todavía no entendía la necesidad de dos casas, pero decidió no cuestionar a su medio hermano.

* * *

En cuanto Mathias les señaló la casa, alguien que traía una camiseta con la palabra "Suomi" y el número uno en la espalda entraba a la casa. Mientras Peter y Mathias se morían de la curiosidad Berwald se mantuvo estoico. Mathias avanzó hacia la casa confiado y tocó la puerta tres veces.

-¿Quién?-Alguien gritó desde adentro

-¡Yo!

Berwald se abstuvo de querer golpear al danés en la cabeza

La puerta se abrió de un jalón, un muchacho de complexión petit, cabello rubio con un rulito desafiando la ley de la gravedad y un pasador con forma de cruz, ojos azules, vestía camisa de vestir y unos pantalones azul oscuro

-Oh, eres tú-dijo el chico monótonamente

-¡Nicholai!

-Mathias, Berwald, Peter

-H'la

-¡Hola!

Nicholai los dejó pasar a la sala, donde Gunnar estaba sentado, un plato de galletas en su regazo, con un ave peculiar sentada a su izquierda.

-Hola…

-Hola Gunnar, ¿ese es el Sr. Puffin del que me contabas el otro día?-le preguntó Peter antes de entablar una conversación con el islandés de cabellos rubio platinado, y ojos violeta casi azul claro. Al ver que los niños platicaban, Nicholai y los dos primos caminaron hacia el comedor.

-Hermana…-murmuró Nicholai al ver que el comedor estaba vacío.

-¡Aquí!-dijo una voz claramente femenina desde debajo de la mesa- Perdón pero Hanatamago tiró algo y lo estaba limpiando.

Berwald tragó gordo al oír esa voz… Jamás se esperó que ella…

-¡Hola! Soy Mathias Køhler, un gusto. El es mi primo, Berwald.

-Un gusto, Mathias, soy Kielo- Dijo la chica que habían visto en la entrada y la dueña de la voz-Nos volvemos a ver, Berwald

-S'

-¿Cómo está Peter?

-'Stá en l' s'la

-¿Con Gunnar?-Preguntó Kielo sonriendo, Berwald asintió

-¿Se conocen?-Preguntó Mathias confundido, mientras que Nicholai alzaba una ceja, curioso.

-soy la maestra de Peter y Gunnar-Kielo dijo nerviosa, Berwald no dijo nada pero asintió

-Yo pensé que… eras la tía de Gunnar

-Gunnar tiene el hábito de llamar a Kielo y a mí por nuestro nombre, o en el caso de Kielo, Tía. –Les explicó Nicholai con una taza de café en sus manos.

-No le hemos podido quitar el hábito.-dijo Kielo riendo.

Después de eso, Nicholai y Mathias empezaron una amena charla, amena en el sentido de que Mathias hacia toda la conversación y Nicholai contestaba en monosílabos.

-¿Te gusta el hockey sobre hielo?-preguntó Kielo. Berwald asintió, así dando lugar una interrogación por parte de Kielo quien quería descifrar al estoico sueco. Berwald contestó las preguntas gustoso, pero en cortas respuestas. También notó como la ojivioleta se veía nerviosa. Para las nueve, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Lo siento por tardarme con esto D: la despistada de su servidora dejó el cuaderno en su casillero por dos semanas y se le habia olvidado que tenia que actualizar! OTL Como recompensa (?) les traigo un capitulo largo~!

**No Tu Típico Romance Escolar**

**Capitulo 4**

Eran las cuatro y veinticinco de la tarde, y Kielo miraba nerviosa a los padres de familia quienes no se decían nada entre ellos. Se alegró de que sus alumnos se encontraran jugando un uno de los varios patios de la escuela.

Nicholai estaba sentado a un lado de la improvisada cafetera que ella había puesto para la junta. Antonio y Letizia estaban sentados enfrente, el español inspeccionando el salón mientras que la italiana fulminaba con la mirada a todos los presentes. Al lado de la pareja estaba Herminia Farías, media hermana de Antonio, sus ojos esmeralda evitaban la mirada del español, prefiriendo intentar charlar con la italiana. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba suelto, y caía en bucles hasta medio hombro. Cerca de la puerta se encontraba Vash Zwingli, un suizo de corta estatura, cabello rubio hasta el mentón y ojos verde-azules, era casi una réplica de su hermana menor, Lilly, quien estaba siendo vigilada por Vash, por eso se sentó ahí. Vash era dueño del único banco de la ciudad, y era sobreprotector de su hermana. En la tercera fila estaban sentados Berwald, quien miraba con odio a Iván Braginski, un ruso de cabellos plateados, ojos violetas y siempre usaba una bufanda rosa que le había dado su hermana mayor. Iván tenía la fama de cruel y sádico, aunque hayan sido pocos lo que habían visto ese lado de él. Kielo quería creer que eran rumores pero no estaba tan segura de eso. A un lado de Iván, estaba Yao Wang, un chino de ojos café oscuro y cabello negro, largo hasta media espalda, que estaba agarrado en una coleta.

Todos estaban esperando a que Director Vargas y el Licenciado Beilschmidt, actual dueño de "El Mundo". Usualmente era solo el Director Vargas pero después de unos problemas legales se tuvo que cambiar el de dueño de la empresa.

Era tradición que ellos dieran una charla en la junta de padres de familia de sexto año, donde les explicaban a los padres como la educación de sus hijos iba a ser de ahora en adelante y las diversas oportunidades que se les ofrecía cuando se graduaran de la universidad, a pesar de que los presentes sabían cómo funcionaba el colegio, ya que todos eran ex-alumnos.

La puerta se abrió, captando la atención de todos.

Dos hombres altos, vestidos de negro: saco, corbata, pantalón y zapatos negros, camisa blanca, habían entrado. El primero era notorio por una tez bronceada, cabello café corto y despeinado y dos rizos enmarcaban sus facciones claramente latinas, en este caso, italianas. Unos ojos color caramelo radiaban con desconocida felicidad. Era el Director.

El segundo era el claro opuesto del primero. Tez blanca, casi pálida, cabello rubio, largo hasta medio hombro, una pequeña trenza colgaba cerca de la sien izquierda. Unos ojos azules dejaban ver un sentimiento de enojo, o al menos cansancio. Las facciones eran claramente alemanas. Era el licenciado Beilschmidt.

Por alguna extraña razón, Kielo se imaginó al director Rómulo Vargas como un gladiador romano y a Aldric Beilschmidt como un "bárbaro" germánico.

-Buenas tardes, hace tiempo que no los veía.-Dijo el director sonriente, su acento italiano hacia que su voz sonara alegre. –Mis ex-pupilos, sobrina, hija y yerno-Dijo guiñándole el ojo a los dos latinos, mientras que el licenciado solo rodó los ojos.-Como ustedes saben, este instituto combina varios sistemas escolares del mundo. Este es el último año de primaria y la Profesora Väinämöinen asesorará tanto a ustedes como a sus hijos durante la dificultosa transición entre primaria y secundaria, que si mal no recuerdo, es complicada.-comentó el director- ¿Iván?

-¿Da?-preguntó el ruso tranquilamente.

-¿Nos podría decir que nuevo proyecto estás realizando?- le pidió el director, pero el tono de voz lo hacía sonar como una amenaza.

-Para el fin de este ciclo escolar vamos a terminar la universidad Hetalia.

-Así es- dijo el Director Vargas para acallar el murmuro de los presentes.- Y obviamente trabajará con el mismo sistema del colegio. La colegiatura será gratis para los alumnos del Colegio Hetalia- Vash suspiró aliviado, el banquero era un experto ahorrador, y llegó a calcular las nuevas transacciones innecesarias que generaría la nueva colegiatura.- Y tenemos puestos para profesores vacantes.

Después del pequeño anuncio, el Director Vargas empezó a explicar los nuevos aditamentos y cambios al sistema del colegio mientras que el licenciado Beilschmidt dio una pequeña lectura sobre las varias empresas y oficinas alrededor de la ciudad, esperando que los presentes tomaran nota de esto y le dijeran a los futuros adultos. Kielo les explicó su sistema de calificaciones y sus métodos didácticos.

Casi al final de la junta, los dos empresarios salieron del salón y se quedaron esperando afuera. Cinco minutos después Kielo dio por terminada la junta. Todos menos Nicholai salieron del salón, el apagó la cafetera mientras que la finlandesa borraba el pintarrón (pizarrón de plumón/marcador seco). El Director Vargas entró y se dirigió al callado noruego.

-Nicholai

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gustaría trabajar como profesor en la universidad?-le preguntó curioso.

-… lo pensaré- dijo Nicholai alzando una ceja.

-Kielo…

-¿Sí, director?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. Tú y tres otras gentes van a ir a una entrevista para una televisora. Necesito que expliques el funcionamiento del "instituto"

-Pero… ¿la entrevista no hará que la gente quiera vivir aquí?-le preguntó Kielo, ya que se sabía por toda la comunidad que el director Vargas quería mantener a la ciudad lejos de escándalos y famosos.

-Ya lo sé.-el director suspiró-si por mí fuera, no habría entrevista. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Berwald volvió a leer el e-mail que había recibido. Se puso a pensar que pudo haber hecho para que su jefe lo llamara a su despacho.

Intranquilo, salió de su pequeña oficina y se dirigió al elevador. Cuando entró al ascensor se encontró a Toris Lorinaritis, el secretario de su jefe.

-Hola Berwald.-dijo el lituano castaño de ojos cafés- ¿Vas con el Sr. Jones?

-S'.

-Oh, buena suerte. El licenciado Beilschmidt y su hijo, el ingeniero están también ahí.- Le dijo Toris alzando las tres tazas que traía.

-Graci's p'r d'cirm'-

-No te preocupes.-dijo Toris temblando ligeramente cuando vio la seria mirada de Berwald.

Las puertas del ascensor llamaron su atención. Ambos caminaron el solitario pasillo. Solo había dos escritorios, uno desocupado que era de Toris, mientras que en el otro se encontraba el británico Arthur Kirkland.

-Oxenstierna, Jones lo está esperando. Toris, yo me encargo del té.- El secretario británico agarró las tazas que Toris tenía en la mano y abrió la puerta de roble. Berwald miró como el rubio de ojos verdes entró y atendió a los tres rubios ojiazules que había ahí. Por un segundo Berwald tuvo la idea de Arthur como mayordomo, pero no pudo pensar en eso ya que los presentes lo miraban expectantes. Su jefe estaba parado a un lado de su escritorio, al lado de Arthur, quien le murmuraba algo.

Alfred F. Jones era alto, pero todavía unos centímetros más bajo que Berwald, cabello rubio cenizo, tenía un mechón de cabello que desafiaba la gravedad. Sus ojos azul claros estaban enmarcados por unos lentes.

Enfrente del escritorio se encontraba el Licenciado Aldric Beilschmidt y su hijo menor, Ludwig, quien era un ingeniero en mecánica. Ludwig era parecido a su padre en cuanto a todo de piel, cabello y ojos. Tenían el mismo semblante serio, pero Ludwig tenía el cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás.

-Berwald, gracias por venir- dijo Alfred cuando Arthur cerró la puerta, dejando a los cuatro rubios solos.

-Sr. Oxenstierna, después de una elección al azar fuiste elegido para ir a una de las varias entrevistas que se van a hacer a los ciudadanos de esta comunidad sobre esta. Usted y mi hijo Ludwig van a ir el lunes junto con dos profesores de Hetalia, y la entrevista saldrá al aire el miércoles en las noticias.

-D' acu'rdo.

-¿Quiénes van a ir?-preguntó Ludwig. Siendo la primera vez que hablaba desde que había puesto pie en la oficina.

-Se darán cuenta el lunes-Dijo el licenciado.

-Ja, Vatti.

-Berwald, me tomé la libertad de hablar con Arthur para que cuide a Peter esa tarde-comentó Alfred

-Grac'as.

-Toris les tiene listos toda la información necesaria.- Continuó Alfred escoltándolo a la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, Toris ya tenía unos papeles listos para Ludwig y Berwald, quienes los agarraron sin decir palabra.

Los alemanes se dirigieron rápidamente al elevador. Berwald se tomó su tiempo y hasta pudo jurar haber oído "Nunca jamás voy a tener a esos tres de nuevo, son demasiado serios" por parte de Alfred. Luego se oyó un zape por parte de Arthur dirigido hacia el estadounidense. Berwald se alegró de que le hubiera tocado a alguien como Ludwig, ya que él era directo y al grano. Berwald se puso a pensar cuales profesores le pudiera tocar. Lógicamente, sería alguien sociable y/o amigable, teniendo en cuenta que tanto él como Ludwig no eran demasiado sociables; eran más taciturnos, se podría decir. Y así, sin previo aviso, una maestra en particular se le coló en sus pensamientos. Deseo que la finlandesa también fuera a la entrevista, pero desechó la idea rápidamente. Berwald todavía no entendía porque una chica que solo había visto tres veces fuera de la escuela le llamara mucho la atención. Aparte, ella era la maestra de Peter. Lo único que sabía era que era hermana de Nicholai y ya.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió rápidamente. Se dirigió a su oficina y se dio cuenta que Mathias lo estaba esperando entusiasmado.

-¡Berwald! Vamos a salir en televisión.

-¿Vam's?

-¡Así es! Mi entrevista es mañana y saldrá el lunes en el noticiero de las diez de la noche. Lud me contó que les tocó el lunes la entrevista para que salga el miércoles.

-Hm…

-Pero me pregunto por qué van a hacer las entrevistas si todos saben que Vargas no quiere llamar la atención a la comunidad.


End file.
